1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus with improved color reproduction ratio and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image by controlling a light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer therein and a light source module that provides light to the liquid crystal display panel. In such a liquid crystal display apparatus, the light source module may be a backlight assembly, for example.
The liquid crystal display panel typically includes a first substrate including pixel electrodes and thin film transistors connected to the pixel electrodes, a second substrate including a common electrode and color filters, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates.
The light source module typically includes a plurality of light sources that generates light used to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. The light sources may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), or a light emitting diode (“LED”), for example.
A display apparatus having a relatively high color reproduction ratio has been developed on consumer's demand. When the light source module increases all of a red LED chip to generate a red light, a green LED chip to generate a green light and a blue LED chip to generate a green light, the display apparatus may have a high color reproduction ratio. However, a cost for manufacturing the light source module may increase.
When transmission spectrums of a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter of the liquid crystal panel are improved, color purity of a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel may be improved. However, an improvement of the color reproduction ratio by improving the transmission spectrums of a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter of the liquid crystal panel may be limited to a certain level.